The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, denominated varietally as "Summer Sun", which is generally similar in characteristics to the "June Lady" Peach Tree (unpatented), of which it is a newly found seedling, but from which it is distinguished as to novelty by bearing freestone fruit which are ripe for picking approximately from the 15th through the 20th of June.
The June Lady Peach Tree is well known as a vigorous producer of large, firm-fleshed and clingstone fruit which is ripe for harvesting approximately mid-June in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. Further, the fruit of the June Lady Peach Tree has long been known for its excellent eating quality and delicious flavor.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a peach tree generally resembling the June Lady Peach Tree, which bears fruit which ripens for eating later in the season, whereby the commercial demand of a large, yellow-fleshed peach can effectively be satisfied over a greater period of time.